User blog:Emptylord/Champion reworks/Udyr the Spirit Walker (2013)
I'm not saying he needs a rework - I'm just having fun making new stances. N.B. He now uses energy, instead of mana, which matches his monk-theme (since energy is exclusive to ninjas/monks). Energy champions have 200 energy and 50 energy regeneration per 5 seconds. Udyr uses the stance mechanic. Each of his abilities grants him a persistent effect while Udyr remains in that stance, and an activation effect that he gets for a short duration when he changes stance. Bonus he gains from his abilities last for the specified time even if Udyr changes stance, such as the bonus attack speed on Tiger's Ferocity. Switching stances sets off a 1.5 second global cooldown. Udyr's abilities cost 60 energy to switch to a new stance, or 35 energy to re-enter the same stance. Udyr gains attack speed for 5 seconds. |leveling= 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 % |description2= Udyr's basic attacks deal physical damage equal to a . Consecutive attacks against the same target within 3 seconds stacks the bonus damage up to 3 times. |leveling2= |cooldown=6 seconds |cost=60 energy to change or 35 energy to refresh |costtype= }} Udyr first attack in this stance slows his target by 50% for 0.5 seconds and applies a poison the deals physical damage over 2 seconds. The cooldown of Snake's Guile begins after the bonus attack is used or Udyr switches stance. |leveling= 30 / 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 |description2= If Udyr has not taken damage from an enemy champion in the last 5 seconds, entering brush will grant him stealth. Stealth lasts for 3.5 seconds, its duration refreshing until Udyr exits the brush or changes stance. |leveling2= |cooldown=6 seconds |cost=60 energy to change or 35 energy to refresh |costtype= }} Udyr's first attack in this stance has 550 range and causes Udyr to charge a fixed 550 units in the direction of his target. This attack deals bonus physical damage equal to and knocks them up for 1 second and slowing them by 50% for 0.5 seconds upon landing. The cooldown of Ox's Might begins after the bonus attack is used or Udyr switches stance. |leveling= |description2= Udyr gains an accelerating movement speed bonus that resets to 5% whenever he attacks. The bonus movement speed will linger for up to 3.5 seconds after exiting this stance. |leveling2= 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 % after 5 seconds |cooldown=6 seconds |cost=60 energy to change or 35 energy to refresh |costtype= }} Udyr gains an absorption shield for up to 5 seconds. |leveling= 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |description2= Udyr's first attack in this stance and every third attack thereafter damages all enemies in a cone. Applies on-hit effects to each enemy hit. |leveling2= |cooldown=6 seconds |cost=60 energy to change or 35 energy to refresh |costtype= }} Thought process: * "Energy is exclusive for monks and ninjas". Hey, Udyr is a monk... * Ideally, a phoenix cannot die. A phoenix spirit seems silly - but dragon's are established! Like Diana's Moonblade and Aatrox's Blood Thirst, his attacks in Dragon Stance have three unique animations - left cleave, right cleave, and then breath fire in a cone. * An area of effect autoattack with area of effect on-hit application in delicious for an auto-attack only champion. Having innate life steal is too strong though, so I removed it. * I have monkey, tiger, bear and dragon, I need a W! Finds himself "borrowing" the Snake Talisman from the Jackie Chan Adventures. Stealth is cool. It also gives him an alternate ganking method that suits his "King of the Jungle" legacy. The snake of choice is the cobra, because their iconic "hood" would look good on . * Hey, four of these are from the Chinese zodiac... *changes Bear to Ox* 1= Udyr gains bonus movement speed for 5 seconds. This bonus increases when Udyr is not attacking, up to double after 3 seconds. |leveling= 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % |description2= Every 5 seconds, Udyr's next attack has 550 range and causes him to charge 550 units in the direction of his target. This attack briefly knocks his target up while dealing bonus physical damage equal to , then slows them by 75% for 2 seconds. Other enemies that Udyr passes through are also damaged and slowed. |leveling2= |cooldown=6 seconds |cost=60 energy to change or 35 energy to refresh |costtype= }} |-| 2= Udyr's first attack in this stance has 550 range and causes Udyr to charge a fixed distance in the direction of his target. This attack briefly knocks his target up while dealing bonus physical damage equal to , then slows them by 75% for 2 seconds. Other enemies that Udyr passes through are also damaged and slowed. Ox's Might cannot knockup the same enemy again for 5 seconds. |leveling= |description2= Udyr gains bonus movement speed based on the amount of time since his last attack. The full bonus is reached after 5 seconds. |leveling2= 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 % |cooldown=6 seconds |cost=60 energy to change or 35 energy to refresh |costtype= }} |-| 3a= For the next 5 seconds, Udyr's attack range is increased to 550 and his attacks cause him to charge a fixed 550 units in the direction of his target, knocking them up for 0.75 seconds. If the target has been knocked up in the last 5 seconds, they are slowed by 50% instead. |leveling= |description2= Udyr gains bonus movement speed based on the amount of time since his last attack. The full bonus is reached after 5 seconds. |leveling2= 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 % |cooldown=6 seconds |cost=60 energy to change or 35 energy to refresh |costtype= }} |-| 3b= For the next 5 seconds, Udyr's attack range is increased to 550 and his attacks cause him to charge a fixed 550 units in the direction of his target, dealing bonus damage and knocking them up for 0.75 seconds. If the target has been knocked up in the last 5 seconds, they are slowed by 50% instead. |leveling= |description2= Udyr gains up to 30% bonus movement speed based on the amount of time since his last attack. The full bonus is reached after 5 seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown=6 seconds |cost=60 energy to change or 35 energy to refresh |costtype= }} Category:Custom champions